It will be much more than enough
by bluellaby
Summary: HG comes back from 'God knows where'. How everyone reacts? Bering&Wells. One-shot. Takes place after 4x13. ("One more second with her is a happier ending than a lifetime without her.") Next episodes simply didn't happen.


Observing the exchange of welcomes and hugs from the distance, Myka smiled a little at the thought that she had a contribution to Helena's return. After the adventure with Bishop's novel, she requested to talk to Mrs. Frederic. She was prepared to beg for at least one moment with H.G., one second of her precious time. But the mysterious caretaker surprised her, as always.

"_Now that there is no longer a risk of Arthur using the astrolabe once more, Helena Wells may emerge from hiding. She will leave the artifact in the Regents' care and return to the Warehouse in immediate future."_

"_Are you reinstating her, again?" Myka's voice held a strain of hesitation. Not because she doubted Helena; she simply wasn't certain if the Regents were so forgiving. _

"_That matter is yet to discuss. For now, having her as a fellow resident of the Bed and Breakfast will have to be enough, Agent Bering." The older woman was looking at her expectantly. Myka unwittingly dropped her gaze. _

"_It will be much more than enough. Thank you, Mrs. Fre…" But there was no one with her anymore. However – Myka told herself – there will be someone, soon. A broad smile started to form on her face, first sincere grin in a long time. _

Claudia stepped aside, laughing and clapping joyfully, her eyes never leaving H.G. Right by her side stood beaming Pete, who was the first to shake vigorously newcomer's hand and give her a warm welcome to the B&B.

Watching them from her spot at the top of the stairs, Myka felt guilty for not sharing the news about Helena's return with her friends. But even though these three days of anticipation were almost making her feel sick; that is, when not giddy; she still wanted them for herself only.

"It's about time we met properly." Steve said, offering his hand to H.G. Wells. "Steven Jinks, I'm…" He was interrupted, however, by Helena's quick movement. She pulled him in, embracing him tightly, much to Pete's amusement and Claudia's side smile.

"I'm glad to see you safe and sound, Mr. Jinks." She lowered her voice. "I couldn't help you, but Claudia did. You are in true luck to have such a devoted friend by your side."

"I know." He said, just as quietly. He let go of her with a slight nod, his eyes travelling behind her, to the hallway. Grinning, Steve said, "Speaking of which!"

Pete, Claudia and H.G. turned, following his gaze. Myka, now at the bottom of the staircase, shuffled, uneasy with the attention.

"Hey Mykes, look who's here!"

"Myka, finally!"

Pete and Claudia exclaimed and waved at her, but she was seeing only Helena, who stood in a walking distance across from her, wearing tentative expression.

"Hello, Myka."

History, repeating itself.

"_Myka, you hate me for what I did…"_

"_No. No, I don't." _

"_I'm not proud of what happened."_

Myka ignored the sense of déjà vu.

"Helena, are you ok?" She asked concerned, then took three steps forward, entering the living room. "The Sweating Sickness… We stopped it, but not before people started getting sick. I was worried it might hit you badly."

"_Every person on the planet is now at risk."_

"_H.G. is… God knows where."_

"It did, actually." Helena admitted, but smiled reassuringly right away. "It took me some time to regain my strength, but…" She sighed. "I am well now, darling."

"Good to hear." Myka murmured, finally making her way to her long-lost friend.

They clasped each other tightly, Helena resting her chin on Myka's shoulder. Closing her eyes, Myka took a deep breath. In that moment it occurred to her, that she was this close to Helena for the very first time. At the beginning of their story H.G. was a fugitive; then she was reinstated, but kept her distance; then she was a hologram. And then, she disappeared. Myka held tighter.

Holding Helena like this was definitely different from the incidents with her grappling hook or the rope from Mary Celeste, but Myka felt familiar lightness of the first and warmth of the latter embrace. She only wished they were alone, so she could tell the other woman how much she was missed and needed in her absence.

Witnessing their prolonged hug, Pete whistled.

"Oh, grow up already!"

Claudia's groan was followed by his chuckle.

Withdrawing, Myka opened her eyes. She caught Steve's genial look.

"Hey, H.G. Want me to carry this to your room?" Steve asked, pointing at a bag sitting next to the door. He earned a smile and a nod.

"If it's not much of a bother…"

"Sweet. I'll show him which one is your old room." Claudia added. "Pete, you up for a challenge? First come, first served."

Myka and Helena, now standing shoulder to shoulder, exchanged looks. HG's brow went slightly up. Much as the corner of Myka's mouth.

"If I win, you bake cookies! Let's do this! On three!" Pete stretched.

"No, no, no. Wait. What if **I **win?"

Steve rolled his eyes at Claudia's question. He grabbed the bag.

"Not gonna happen!" Pete stuck his tongue out. Claudia started to protest, but he suddenly yelled, "Three!", and rushed upstairs. Claudia followed, murmuring, "You frakking cheater!"

"Ladies." Steve gave the duo a nod before going after his friends.

Myka suddenly didn't feel so confident.

"So…" she spoke up, glancing at the other woman while absentmindedly stroking the side of her own neck with her hand. "That were some long months we haven't seen you. Or heard from you, for that matter."

"Indeed," Helena sighed, her hand travelling to grasp the locket at her neck, but stopping as the woman remembered it was not there. Instead she gestured to the sofa. "Mind if we sit down?"

They did just that and the silence followed suit. Myka made a mental note to return the locket with Christina's picture to Helena, who had left it as a clue for the fellow agent back in Hong Kong. That, however, could wait a few more moments, as Myka has already waited months, during which she used to stare at the precious keepsake every night before going to bed. She actually wondered if her intensified attention to that object could turn it into an artifact, and decided to test it with a static bag before giving it back to Helena. She shook her head slightly, setting those thoughts aside.

Helena sat with hands folded in her lap, eyes unfocused. She seemed to be lost in thought as well. Examining her profile, Myka noticed the paleness of her face and shadows under her eyes. She didn't like it at all.

Helena bestirred when she felt Myka's hand covering her owns. She looked up, meeting Myka's caring sight and worried voice.

"Are you sure you're well, Helena? You don't exactly look in shape right now."

"Oh, darling," the older woman gave her friend a mischievous smile. "You should've seen me in my twenties. I'm quite certain you would've been pleased with my shape back then."

Myka smirked at the familiarity of Helena's bold, flirty remarks. "I have no doubt," she assured, her gaze dropping for a second to Helena's lips, which were still formed in a smug smile. But she wouldn't let that go so easily, not when people she cared about, people she loved, constantly hurt. "I'm serious, though. You said you've been ill…"

"And that I've recovered."

Myka raised her eyebrows expectantly, giving a slight nod, and Helena gave in.

"Oh, alright. The disease has indeed hit me badly, as you put it. After a century in isolation my immune system became weakened. Once I got sick, complications appeared one after the other."

"And you were alone," Myka squeezed the hand she was holding. In answer Helena denied.

"I contacted Mrs. Frederick as soon as I realized how bad the disease can be for me. I was also worried about not being fully able to protect the astrolabe anymore," she added as an afterthought and Myka made a wry face. "She confided me to Dr. Calder's care. Now I'm all good, although tired and told to stay in and rest."

"I'll make sure of that." Myka nodded.

"Oh, will I have to do whatever you say, now?" Helena inquired, twinkle in her eye.

"_Agent Wells, who is also an agent… under me. Does whatever I say."_

Myka remembered the first case they solved together, and thought how much they've been through since then. She ignored the comment, and focused on current affairs.

"But why haven't we heard any of it?" She leaned back and crossed her arms. "It's Mrs. Frederic, isn't it? She never said anything to me, and when I talked to her about your return several days ago, she made it sound like you were still hiding with the astrolabe. Why would she do that?"

"I may have… asked her to," Helena said carefully, waiting for Myka's reaction.

"What? Helena!" Myka stared at her incredulously. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Well, guess what, I was worrying since you disappeared after Sykes' attack."Myka stood and paced the room. "And don't even start me on that. The thing you were willing to do back in the forest… why are you so game for sacrificing your life? In the name of what?"

Taking a breath, Helena run a hand through her hair, then stood up to get closer to Myka.

"Redemption. Second chance. Protecting people I care about."

"And breaking their hearts in the process." Myka added in a low voice. "Cause it would break my heart, Helena," she admitted, familiar sadness marking her face, "if you died, it would break me."

"I'm sorry, Myka." H.G. pulled the taller woman in, embracing her in another tight hug.

"I just…" Myka started, "I need you to know, you are forgiven. And you're…" Her words were nothing more than a whisper, but they sounded loud and clear in Helena's ear. "You're loved. Needed. Significant." She leaned back to look into Helena's eyes. She said in a half-teasing voice, "And if you ever think of leaving or anything like that again, I'll be so pissed that even your Kempo skills won't help you."

"Fair enough," Helena smirked. Her features eased, before she spoke once more, "Thank you."

Just when Myka thought she belonged in this moment, in the warmth of Helena's arms, upon intensity of her eyes; Pete appeared on the top of the staircase, convincing Claudia and Steve about the necessity of celebrating H.G.'s return. He proposed food and a movie marathon, and for some reason was convinced that filmed version of one of her books would be in place.

"_If ever I to the moment shall say: Beautiful moment, do not pass away!" _Myka thought bitterly. But as they parted, Helena gave her one last squeeze and a look that said, _We have time_. And time was what Myka was ever asking for, because for the two of them, together, everything else was close at hand.

The quote, _"If ever I to the moment shall say: Beautiful moment, do not pass away!"_, is from Goethe's **Faust**.  
I do not own Faust or Warehouse 13. Thank you for your attention ;)


End file.
